Rollback Nomination:Ottersplash
Introduction :Your Strengths: :*I'd like to help users that need it :*I am familar with this wiki. :*I am a mentor with over 100 edits. :*I am a trusted of this community. :Your Weaknesses: *Not good with codes. *Sometimes I'm immature. *I'm not very good at confirmation. Speech I think I should be a rollbacker because people describe me as the center of this wiki. I have dedicated over 1000 edits to this wiki. I am a hard working, dedicated user, although I sometimes need help with my fanfiction! I bring laughter to the wiki, or so they say. Users say I am lovable, caring, kind, creative, and awsome! If I become a rollbacker, I promise I will be dedicating over 2000 edits and more! This wiki is my first wiki, and it means a lot to me. The users here are practiclly my backup family! However, I am not very good at confirmation and it is true that I left the wiki for a few months. Sometimes I'm immature and I admit that I'm sensitive. I want to rollback bad edits and help the wiki. Thank you, and I hope I become rollbacker! :) My second is Nightfern. Seconding Ottersplash is a trusted member of this community and a hard working and dedicated member. She is a excellent mentor and has over 1000 edits, as well as being one of the original members of this wiki. I believe she would be a good rollbacker. Users look up to her, and she is a large part of this community. On the downside, she has recently left the wiki and came back to the wiki But I trust that she will stay on and reach 2000 edits. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 02:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Vote For I vote for. I trust she will be a valued staff member. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 02:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I support. Ottersplash works hard when she's here, and has improved greatly since the first day she came here. --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 17:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Against Comments *I just have to say... you left for a while. Is this the right time? [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 01:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, she did leave, but the fact that she came back means a lot. --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 17:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) *I'm not trying to keep arguing, I support this, but admins already have rollbacker abilities. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 19:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Votes For 1. Yea! Feather300 edits! 23:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon 2. Why wouldn't I support you? xD ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 01:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) 3. Yes! Go for it, Ottersplash! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 02:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Against Comments I'm just saying, ottersplash hasnt edited for quite a while, at least half a month. FeatherMew? 20:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Feathermoon, you're right. I don't think this vote should count, if Otter's going to be inactive... >.> 20:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Would it be a good idea to close this vote and re-open it when and if ottersplash starts editing again? FeatherMew? 23:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ::Yeah, I think so. 00:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Closed. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Conclusion Closed until Ottersplash begins to become thoroughly active once again. Category:User Nominations